Shinobi
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: "Si algún día nos pasara algo, recuerda esto muy bien Sakura, no temas ni te preocupes, Sasuke te protegerá y cuidara de ti, cómo nadie en el mundo" y mamá me dijo "El es un chico malo, pero eso son los mejores"...The MUSE Fanfic contest


**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **FanHistoria** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este maravillos ficc muchas gracias nena eres la mejor.

**Sumary:"Si algún día nos pasara algo, recuerda esto muy bien Sakura, no temas ni te preocupes, Sasuke te protegerá y cuidara de ti, cómo nadie en el mundo" y mamá me dijo "El es un chico malo, pero eso son los mejores"…**

**inspirado en el tema Hysteria de The Muse.**

**Shinobi "Al filo del deseo"**

"CAUSE I WANT IT NOW  
>I WANT IT NOW<br>GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND YOUR SOUL  
>AND IM NOT BREAKING DOWN<br>IM BREAKING OUT  
>LAST CHANCE TO LOSE CONTROL"<p>

"PORQUE LO QUIERO AHORA  
>LO QUIERO AHORA<br>DAME TU CORAZÓN Y TU ALMA  
>Y ME ESTOY QUEBRANDO<br>ME ESTOY QUEBRANDO  
>ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE PERDER EL CONTROL"<p>

* * *

><p>Había realizado muchas misiones, arrebatado muchas vidas y jamás perdonado ninguna. Pero tener que ver el cuerpo del hombre que fue mi amigo y hermano, tentaba con romper años de disciplina.<p>

Camino lentamente y me detengo detrás de un árbol de cerezos y observo la escena. Policías, ambulancias y sobre todo el ruido que estos producen, el llanto de un niña…

Trato de visualizar algo dentro de la casa, pero no veo rastro de Akemi,lo cual me hace pensar que también esta muerta.

Se lo advertí, si lo que quería era una vida normal, debió marcharse de Japón. Con la cantidad de enemigos que hemos acumulado a lo largo de los años era inevitable, qué alguno diera con el.

Los dos fuimos adoptados por una pareja de japoneses y aprendimos de nuestro padre, su profesión y disciplina.

Algunos nos llaman asesinos, otros espías, siempre envueltos en mitos y leyendas, más que realidad. Lo único en lo que coinciden todos, es que somos letales.

Adiestrados en una amplia gamas de armas como espadas, _shuriken_ o cadenas, practicantes del _ninjutsu_ ,además de ser expertos en la preparación de venenos, pócimas y bombas.

_**"Shinobi**_**"**... eso es lo que somos…

Si tienes dinero suficiente para pagar por mi servicio, me deshago de la persona que te moleste, exceptuando niños y mujeres, todavía no soy tan maldito.

Un fuerte llanto me vuelve a llevar mi atención a la casa que esta frente a mi. Así que no espero más y camino hacia ahí, guiado por las luces de las patrullas.

-Disculpe Señor no puede pasar-El policía pone su mano en mi pecho, pero como es costumbre mi mirada, le dice cual cerca esta del peligro.

-Soy familiar de Souta Haruno, ustedes me llamaron.

-Claro disculpe, lo llevare con la niña.

Debería estar acostumbrado a la muerte, pero al entrar y ver los cuerpos de Akemi y Souta siendo sacados de la casa en bolsas negras, me impacto tanto como la pequeña acurrucada en la esquina del sillón de la sala.

No la había visto, más que dos veces en mi vida, la primera a una semana de nacida y la segunda en su cumpleaños numero dos y de eso hace ocho años.

Viajar por el mundo como asesino profesional requiere tiempo, mucho tiempo y disponibilidad.

La niña sigue acurrucada en la misma posición, su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su cabello rosado como cortina ocultándola de la tragedia sucedida en su vida.

-Sakura-Ella levanta su pequeña cabeza y sus intensos ojos verde-jade me dejan calvado en el suelo.

_¿Había en el mundo unos ojos más expresivos que esos?_

La pequeña baja sus pies del sillón, sé pone de pie y provoca una emoción poco común en mi, sorpresa.

¡Sasuke!-Grito mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy Sakura?-Le pregunto, con verdadera curiosidad.

-_Papá_ me lo dijo, eres su mejor amigo,Sasuke- Respondió, con la cabeza enterrada en mi estomago.

-¿Qué mas te dijo tu padre?

-El dijo _"Si algún día nos pasara algo, recuerda esto muy bien Sakura, no temas ni te preocupes, Sasuke te protegerá y cuidara de ti, cómo nadie en el mundo" y mamá me dijo "El es un chico malo, pero eso son los mejores"…-_Así que,Souta me confió a lo que mas amaba, a su hija, a mi, un asesino, un _shinobi._

-¿Te quedaras conmigo, verdad?-Sakura por fin alzo su cabeza y me miro fijo a los ojos .

¿Qué vida llevaría esta niña conmigo? Se supone que no tengo que tener ataduras, ni lazos y ahora tengo uno, así que respondí con todo la honestidad que pude.

-Me quedare mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que sea lo mejor para ti.

-Gracias Sasuke, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero estar aquí-Sentí una humedad en mi camisa blanca y cuando baje mi cabeza para ver a Sakura,sus lagrimas me llegaron al fondo de mi duro corazón.

-Vamos a tu nueva casa,Sakura,yo te protegeré hoy mañana y siempre.

El funeral fue el día siguiente,Sakura se puso un vestido negro, con una franja blanca en su cintura, era la viva imagen de una niña que a muy temprana edad conocía el dolor. Después de que ella se despidiera de sus padres recogimos sus pertenecías y fuimos rumbo a lo que por el momento seria su hogar.

Mi casa se encontraba alejada del ruido y sobre todo de las personas, accesible para mí, impenetrable para los demás.

Seis habitaciones todas con baño, un estudio, un jardín ,gimnasio y un enorme garaje,era en total lo que formaba mi casa, las habitaciones de estilo occidental y el suelo de madera, con _fusuma_ en cubriendo las entradas hechos de un marco de madera grueso y papel japonés, es una especie de puerta corrediza ,la casa estaba de decorada con armas de combate y cuadros y objetos valiosos de mis viajes por el mundo, en fin no es precisamente el cálido hogar que espera tener un niña de diez años.

-Me gusta tu casa Sasuke, gracias por dejarme quedar-Como era común en esta niña, logró tomarme desprevenido.

-De nada Sakura,ven te mostrare tu habitación-La conduje escaleras arriba y le mostro a lo que ahora seria su espacio.

-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunte viendo como, caminaba de un lado a otro observando todo.

-¡Me encanta!-Respondió, mientras por segunda vez desde que nos vimos, me abrazo fuertemente.

-Que bueno, de ahora en adelante pídeme lo que quieras o necesites-En un gesto no propio de mi, acaricié su suave cabello.

- No creo que puedas darme lo que quiero.

-Pruébame, seguro lo podre, conseguir-Seguramente así seria, tenía dinero y influencias suficientes para eso.

-A mis padres, quiero a mis padres-Me pidió llorando y al instante un sentimiento de angustia se instalo en mi, y supe que era producto del hecho de no poder darle algo que ella quisiera.

_**15 de Julio 2010.**_

-¡Si!-Grito Sakura mientras, comíamos.

-No te emociones tanto, una cosa es que no vayas a la escuela, y otra muy diferente que no vayas estudiar-Le señale mientras tomaba mi jugo.

-¿No entiendo?-pregunto frunciendo su frente.

-Simple, los maestros vendrán a esta casa y te darán clases.

-Lo sabia, sonaba muy bueno, para ser verdad-Respondió, provocando la risa en mí.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha,riendo! Se va acabar el mundo, creo que en tus, veinte cinco años de mi vida, éstas es una de la pocas veces que te veo divierte-La voz del intruso, hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara y bajara del asiento del desayunador y corriera hacia mi.

-¡Idiota! La asustaste-Le dije al hombre rubio, qué tuvo el tino de no seguir riéndose.

-Lo siento pequeña,soy Naruto tu nuevo profesor-Y una de las pocas personas en quien confió, le falto decir.

-¿Sasuke?-Me llamo Sakura, mirando a Naruto.

-Si, este hombre dice la verdad, es mi amigo y te dará clases-Solo cuando mi aprobación salió de mis labios ella se relajo y saludo a Naruto, dejando una extraña sensación, por el hecho de ser tan importante para ella.

_**24 de Diciembre 2011.**_

La navidad llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto me vi comprando exageradas cantidad de regalos para Sakura, quería que lo tuviera todo y fuera feliz, tal como Souta confiaban que lo seria conmigo.

-¿Te gusto? –Le pregunte a la niña estupefacta que tenia frente a mí.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Estas bromeando? Es la colección de disco de _Muse_.!Gracias Sasuke! Y como ya era costumbre me abrazo con gran fuerza.

-De nada,cariño,sabia que te gustaría, así ya no robaras los míos.

_**3 de Abril de 2012.**_

-Sasuke ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Sakura estaba sentada de hace dos horas en el suelo del gimnasio con su ultima adquisición un ipod,mientras yo hacia ejercicios.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué significa los tatuajes que llevas?-Pregunto quitándose los audífonos.

-Bueno,como puedes ver solo llevo dragones tatuados,ellos representan sabiduría y me tatuó uno por cada persona que aporta algo a mi vida, con su presencia, su amor o su amistad.

El dragón verdes de mi brazo derecho, representa a mi madre, quién murió cuando yo era niño, él de mi brazo izquierdo a Souta y el de mi espalada a mi padre adoptivo, quién me dio mas de lo que merecía.

Ella me observo atentamente y después volvió a preguntar.

-Me hare uno cuando crezca-Dijo para después ponerse lo audífonos y seguir como si nada.

_**25 de Agosto de 2012.**_

Estaba inquieto, hace media hora Sakura salió con Naruto al museo y una sensación de alerta se encendió en mí.

Naruto no contestaba el celular, así que ya tenia las llaves de mi auto en la mano, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta oi la voz que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke!-Grito Sakura, mientras corría hacia a mi, como ya estaba acostumbrado a sus abrazos, me prepare para el agradable impacto.

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí-Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo que pasa, es que nos topamos a unos amigos tuyos y Naruto se fue un rato con ellos y a mi me mando a recorrer el aburrido museo.

¿Amigos? Yo no tengo amigos además de Naruto y Souta ¿De que demonios habla Sakura?

-No me digas-Volví a ver al rubio frente a nosotros y reconocí esa mirada de furia y pesar, la misma que veía en mi cara, después de haber matado a alguien.

-Cariño porque no vas a tu cuarto y te das un baño, mientras hablo con Naruto-Necesitaba hablar con mi amigo a solas.

-Esta bien, pero no tarden, tengo hambre-Y después salió rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Cuántos?-Pregunte furioso.

-Dos y venian por Sakura.

-¡Hijos de puta! Años buscando a los cabrones y ahora aparecen de la nada, a buscar a mi Sakura.

-Sasuke, escúchame, esto es personal, era con Souta,pero no están satisfechos con haberlo matado, quieren a todo lo suyo muerto.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Sakura esta viva de milagro, se salvo solo porque llego unas horas después a su casa y encontró a sus padres muertos.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-Me pregunta Naruto,pensativo y angustiado, él también quería a Sakura,no tanto como yo, pero la quería, para hombres como nosotros _Shinobis_, entrenados para matar, él tener algo tan puro, es como estar en el cielo, llenó de paz y silencio.

-La alejare de mí, mientras encuentro quien anda detrás de ella y entonces desatare el infierno en la tierra.

_**Cinco años después…**_

_**Sakura pov**_

-Te voy a extrañar Sakura,no sabes cuanto-Mi mejor amiga, lloraba en mi hombro, extremista como siempre.

-Yo también, pero recuerda que la tecnología nos mantendrá conectadas-La consolé, acariciando su larga cabellera rubia.

-Sakura,te vas a ¡Japón!, ni siquiera se cuanto dura el vuelo de Suiza a Japón-Grito angustiada como lo estaba yo.

Hacia cinco años que no veía a Sasuke, cinco años en que me ordeno hacer las maletas y subirme en un avión. Al principio pensé que se trataba de vacaciones, pero no fui, me equivoque.

Debí haberlo sabido, Sasuke era aun hombre de mundo y yo una molestia en su vida, una carga demasiado pesada. Así que su solución fue traerme a Suiza y intérname en un colegio.

Y pensar que de niña estaba enamorada de el, ahora veo que solo fue un encaprichamiento. Ahora aquí en el patio del internado, esperándolo, lo único que tengo para el es indiferencia.

-¡Que hombre!-La voz de mi loca amiga, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿De que hombre hablas?-Le pregunte extrañada.

-Ese, qué parece sacado de un película de acción-Me tomo de los hombres y me volteo para asi yo pudiera mirar, al extraño.

Bueno, extrañó para ella, porqué yo conocía muy bien al hombre que caminaba hacia mí, vestido con pantalones de cuero, camisa blanca, los brazos tatuados, ojos negrso como el carbón y cabellos azabaches y una mirada que detendría a un ejército.

Se detuvo ante mi y su belleza me impacto, cómo hace años, pero fue su hipnotizante voz lo que causo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo.

-Sakura…

¡Maldito! Como se atreve a decir mi nombre de esa manera como si me hubiera extrañado, cuando los dos sabemos que es mentira, si no fuera porque mi herencia me la dan a los 21 años me largaba y jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Señor Uchiha-Le respondí el saludo, pero por su cara parece que no le gusto.

-¿Señor Uchiha? Sakura no soy un anciano, además siempre me has llamado Sasuke.

-Por supuesto, no eres un anciano, pero tienes 35 años y yo 18, para mi eres mi autoridad, así que Señor, te va mas.

-Hola,soy Ino amiga de Sakura-Que vergüenza, me olvide de mi rubia amiga.

-Señor Uchiha,ella es Ino mi mejor amiga-Sasuke la miro fríamente, tal y como yo recordaba que hacia con las personas, pero jamás conmigo.

-Sakura, no me habías dicho que tu tutor fuera, tan guapo-¿Por qué, mierda Ino mueve sus asquerosas tetas, en la cara de Sasuke? Esperen ¿Por qué, estoy enojada? ¿A mi que me importa?.

-Sakura ¿Tienes todo listo? Me gustaría que tomáramos el avión hoy mismo-¡Que grosero! La pobre Ino parece que va explotar de la rabia.

-Si, ya podemos irnos-Respondí mientras abrazaba a mi amiga y veía como Sasuke se llevaba con una facilidad sorprendente mis maletas.

Una hora mas tarde, estábamos sentados, en un avión privado, cosa que me sorprendió, sabía que Sasuke tenia dinero ¿Dé donde lo sacaba? no se, pero lo tenia, lo que no imaginaba era que tuviera tanto, cómo para tener este lujo.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿En que demonios trabaja Sasuke?.

-Estas muy callada Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?-La pregunta de Sasuke llego suave y serena a mis oídos.

-Nada, es solo que no tengo nada de que hablar,Señor-_El Señor_, lo agregue de ultimo, nada mas para molestarlo.

-¿No tienes nada de que hablar?¿O no quieres hablar conmigo?-Me pregunto en un tono, qué denotaba su molestia.

-Las dos cosas-Respondí, poniéndome los audífonos y encendiendo mi Ipod,claro que antes lo escuche gruñir.

**Japón.**

Cuanto extrañaba los hermosos arboles de cerezo, la grande casa en la que me encontraba, llena de armas pero llena de calidez haciendo un contraste extraño.

-¿La habitación es la misma?-Pregunte a Sasuke cuando camino escaleras arriba sin decirme nada.

-Si, todo esta exactamente tal y como lo dejaste-Y era verdad, nada había cambiando, mas que mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

Algo me decía que mi instancia en esta casa no iba ser tan, placentera como la última vez.

**Sasukepov**

¿Qué le putas le pasaba a Sakura? No me habla, y si lo hace, es con severidad.

Con las ganas que tenia de verla, me moría de nostalgia y ella me trata como un anciano. Pero es que, esta hermosa,es toda una mujer y tienta mi auto control, de una forma que jamás nadie pudo.

Así que, entro a mi cuarto, deseoso de una ducha fría, que me despeje la mente y otras cosas esta de quito la camisa negra, estoy por desabrochar mi pantalón cuando siento unas manos queriendo hacerlo por mí.

-Akari,que parte de no quiero nada, contigo ¿No entiendes?-Me volví hacia la mujer de ojos rasgados y cabello negro con la noche.

-Pensé que, no lo decías en serio, además la otra noche estabas muy a gusto con lo que hicimos-Uno de mis grandes errores en la vida, mucho sake y necesidad.

-Pero, ya no, así que mejor te quedas tranquila y te vas, o se me va olvidar que eres mi _"prima_" y que tu tío fue quien me dio todo, lo que tengo y soy.

-Buen tío Baiko ,hizo muy bien en adoptarte, te imaginas, yo sin haber probado tu lindo cuerpo.

-Baja la voz, Sakura puede oírte-La muy idiota, subía la voz a propósito.

-La niña,ya llego entonces ¿Cuándo me la presentas?-Pregunto con inocencia, jamás dejaría que Sakura supiera que esta loca esta aquí, sí no fuera porque su ex novio la sigue, ya la hubiera mandado a volar,Naruto me prometió que ese problema esta resuelto hoy.

-Nunca, y lo sabes muy bien-Respondí tomándola nada suave del brazo y abriendo la _fusuma_ -Pero la muy maldita de mi suerte, no estaba de mi lado hoy. Una asombrada Sakura, estaba parada justo en la entrada, con una taza de te,en las manos.

-Nos descubrieron, bueno tarde o temprano iba a suceder, soy Akari la amante de Sasuke-La muy perra extendió su mano hacia a Sakura,que parecía clavada en su lugar.

-Es la sobrina de mi padre, la estoy dando protección mientras arregla un problema nada mas, ella no es mi amante-Le explique tratando de que me mirara a los ojos, pero ella solo observaba la poco vestimenta de la japonesa frente a ella.

-Claro que somos amantes, o es que acaso ¿No chupe tu pene?¿No mordiste mis pezones?¿No me penetraste, hasta hacerme gritar?.

El grito ahogado de Sakura y la taza rompiéndose contra el suelo, fue lo primero que sucedió antes de verla correr escaleras arriba. Y lo que yo necesite para dejar salir mi naturaleza. Introduje a Akari de nuevo en la habitación y la deje en el centro de la misma.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?-Pregunto ella, mientras, me miraba expectante.

No le dije nada, guarde silencio y me dirigí a un juego de dagas que tenia en una vitrina, tome una y me volví a la mujer que en estos momentos mas detestaba en el mundo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?¿No pensaras matarte?-Me pregunto desesperada y con un miedo evidente en la mirada, uno que me regocijo. No mataba mujeres, pero_¿Quién dijo que no podía lastimarlas?_

Fue un corte, rápido, limpio y justo en su punto…

-¡Mi cara!-Grito con dolor la japonesa, quién se sostenía con la mano la el corte de su mejilla sangrante.

-Eso será un lindo recuerdo, para que lo pienses dos veces antes de herir a la mujer que amo-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, tanto como yo cuando descubrí mi sentimiento hacia Sakura,todos estos cinco años, la había estado observando en silencio, cada cumpleaños, llevaba personalmente su regalo al internado, pagué una fuerte suma de dinero a un profesor para que me mantuviera al tanto todo sobre ella.

Naruto decía que era un obsesivo, pero mi deber era cuidarla cuando solo era hija de mi amigo, ahora mi deber es protegerla como la mujer de mi vida.

-Llamare al doctor, para que venga a verte, te quiero mañana lejos de aquí, agradece que todavía me quede moral y no mate mujeres, porqué de lo contrario estarías muerta.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un total desastre, Sakura apenas me hablaba y ahora se le sumaba que me mirara con asco y desprecio.

¡Maldita Akari,espero que te quede una linda marca en la cara!

-Sakura ¿Quieres comer conmigo?-Le pregunte, mientras observaba como hacia lo mismo de siempre, tomar su palto y prepararse para meterse en su cuarto.

-¿Es una orden?-Me pregunto.

-No,cariño,es una petición-Al oír como me refería a ella, su cara se suavizo notablemente y se sentó en silencio en la mesa.

La observe mientras comía, era tan hermosa, había cambiado tanto, ya no era mas la pequeña Sakura,su cabello rosado le llegaba por la cintura, con mechones de color morado, dándole un aire rebelde, así como era su esencia.

-Me gusta tu cabello-Dije sin pensar.

-Gracias, a mi también me gusta mi cabello, respondió haciéndome reír y minutos después ella también lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro su risa se mezclo con su llanto, dejándome sin palabras.

Me levante rápidamente y la atraje a mis brazos, hasta que escuche un débil voz.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?¿Porque me abandonaste en ese internado?-Había sufrido numerosas heridas en mi cuerpo, pero jamás una tan letal se había sentido, cómo las preguntas de Sakura que golpearon en mi pecho.

-Shinobi-Le respondí…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Soy un Shinobi,tu padre también lo era,el hijo de otro shinobi buscaba venganza, y los mato,con lamentablemente sabes.

-¿Souta, mató a su padre?-Pregunto con miedo, pero yo no poda mentirle.

-Si, pero no lo juzgues, él te amaba.

-Yo también, es solo que…

-Lo se, es difícil de asimilar, pero como veras, el te buscaba, eras hija del hombre que odiaba y te quería muerta, tuve que mandarte lejos Sakura,era la única forma de protegerte.

-Yo pensé que, te estorbaba-Dijo mientras yo apartaba el cabello de sus cara.

-Nunca, tú trajiste luz a mi oscura vida.

-Yo te amaba tanto, debiste explicármelo-Dijo llorando.

-¿Me amabas?¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo haces?-Le pregunte, deseoso de saber su respuesta.

-Pensaba que no, que solo sentía enojo contra a ti, pero era solo una escusa para proteger mi corazón, pero te amo, siempre a sido así. Dé lo contraria no me hubiera hecho esto, alzo su blusa, quedando solo en un sostén rojo de encaje, me dio la espalada y lo vi, un dragón negro recorría su espalda.

-Un dragón…-Susurre aun sorprendido.

-Tú me dijiste, que te tatuabas a la personas que te dieron sabiduría y amor, y tú me diste todo eso-Me explico volteándose…y no pude mas, me abalance sobre ella tomándola por sus nalgas, ella entendió y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y la bese, probé sus suaves labios y entrelace mi lengua con la suya.

Camine de esta manera esta la alfombra de la sala y la deje sobre sus pies y nos desnude lentamente, acostándola sobre la alfombra japonesa, con una delicadeza no propia en mí,pero que utilizaba solo con ella.

Me extendí a su lado, apoyándome en un codo, para poder verla, en todo su esplendor.

-Eres un ser de otro mundo, tan perfecta, qué me da miedo e que desaparezcas en cualquier momento —Susurre, en voz baja y áspera, rozando con mis labios su boca. Mi lengua lamiéndole sensualmente los labios, deslizándose en su interior, tomándola en un beso caliente.

Mi mano se dirigió a su plano estomago, seguí mi recorrido hacia sus firmes senos, coronados por dos rosados pezones, altos y duros retándome a probarlos.

-No tienes ideas de cuanto me excitas,Sakura.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto insegura, mirándome con esos ojos, que me impactaron años atrás. No respondí solo, deje que mis labios se encontraran sobre su pezón haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Espero que eso responda tu pregunta-Le dije mientras pellizcaba su otro seno, entre suave y fuerte una combinación que al parecer la hacia desinhibirse.

-Eso es, cariño, no te contengas, tus gemidos son mi recompensa.

-Mmm Sasuke…sigue, se siente tan bien.

Y lo hice succione con mas fuerza la hinchada carne de sus pechos, al ternando entre lametazos y mordiscos.

Deje que mis manos recorrían sus muslos, mis dedos se movían lentamente hacia su hinchada y húmeda carne.

-Ábrete, para mi, déjame entrar donde nadie mas lo ha hecho-Le dije en el momento que acaricie su clítoris con tortuosos y lentos movimientos. Arqueo las caderas hacia mi, no quise penetrarla con mis dedos, quería que lo primero que sintiera dentro de ella, fuera a mi.

-Sasuke no puedo resistirlo-Susurro, las manos se enredaron en mi cuello-Tómame, por favor-Me rogo en vano, porqué mi pene ya estaba preparado y listo para tomarla.

La penetre de forma rápida, tratando hacerle menos daño,pero un quejido y unas cuantas lágrimas me confirmaron que no lo pude evitar.

-Sigue,te necesito-Me insistió, así que me deslice más en su interior, sus gemidos eran excitados sollozos en el silencio de la habitación, mis penetraciones tomaron velocidad y fuerza, y me sentía cada vez mas cerca,de terminar, sumergiéndose dentro, de ella.

—Quiero que te corras para mí-Le pedí cuando sentí sus paredes apretarme, ayudándola con suave pellizco en su clítoris, se corrió, dé la forma mas deliciosa que jamás se haya visto. Llevándome junto con ella al borde del éxtasis...

**Dos meses después.**

Estos meses con Sakura,había sido los mas felices de mi vida, podía decirlo son dudar, pensé mientras la veía cocinar, con esos pequeños shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Estaba decidí a tomarla justo en la encimera de la cocina, cuándo mi instinto me alerto de que algo no estaba bien, había demasiado silencio y eso, nunca es bueno.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-Me pregunto ella, pero yo rápidamente la hice callar poniendo un dedo en su boca y indicándole que me siguiera a mi habitación.

Tome la maleta que tenia preparada en caso de emergencias, con dinero, claves de cuentas de banco, testamento y propiedades, me dirigí a la pared del fondo y abrí una puerta secreta que solo yo conocía, que daba al exterior, con un auto listo.

-Sasuke¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando-Odiaba dejarla sola de nuevo, pero no había otra manera de que estuviera viva y a salvo.

-Hay varios hombres en casa y te mataran si te quedas, quiero que tomes esta maleta y te vayas a Konoha,donde vivamos tu padre y yo antes de que nos adoptaran, conserve la casa, podrás quedarte ahí, si no llego en cinco meses, es porque, estoy muerto.

-¡No! Me quedo contigo, prefiero morir junto a ti, a vivir una vida sin tu amor-Me dijo desesperada aferrándose a mi camisa, justo en ese el momento que un ruido se escucho.

-¡Vete!-La apresure a entrar al túnel, pero la muy terca se resistía.

-Sin ti, en la casa, tengo una oportunidad, si te quedas, moriremos los dos ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Le pregunte con voz dura.

-No, te amo…-Respondió, rendida.

-Yo también te amo,Sakura Haruno…eso ni la muerte lo cambiara-Y la bese, cómo lo que podía ser, nuestro ultimo beso, la ultima oportunidad de probar el sabor de sus labios.

Aun con nuestros labios, pegados la encamine hacia el túnel, la mire una vez más y cerré la puerta, no si antes escuchar un _"Vuelve a mí y a tu hijo"_

Tome mi katana y cinco hombres me rodearon y una voz conocida dijo mi nombre.

-Hola,Sasuke.

-Akari…

**Bvp**

Habían pasado seis meses y Sasuke no había venido, sentía como cada día mí esperanza se apagaba, mí abultado vientre, era lo único que me sostenía con pie.

Pero, ni mi hijo, podía proteger a mi mente, pensaba que el cuerpo del hombre que amo estaba sin vida en lo que fue nuestra casa, o peor aun, en un rió o basurero cualquiera.

Tenia que aceptarlo, Sasuke estaba _muerto_ y la mitad de mi vida se fue con el.

¿Cómo iba a seguir, con este dolor?¿Como iba criar un hijo sola? o lo mas importante ¿Lo soportaría, o la nostalgia terminaría por matarme?.

Desconsolada me senté en el sillón al frente de la ventana y mire fijamente la lluvia que caía, haciendo juego con mi estado de animo.

De pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte del lado derecho, me frote vientre y le hable a mi hijo.

-Cariño, más despacio-Después alce mí vista de nuevo hacia fuera donde la lluvia caía fuertemente y lo vi.

"Alucinación" pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta y la habría, pero la fuerte patada que me dio mi hijo con la visión de el caminando hacia a mi,me confirmo que no lo era, el volvía,a nosotros.

-Sakura...-Murmuro mientras acariciaba mi vientre con su mano mojada.

-_Mi Shinobi…_

**Fin.**


End file.
